


(Covers) Broken Wings series + A Little Hope for the Holidays by EllieBear

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: Coming out of the Dark:Veronica finally tells Keith about the events of Shelly Pomeroy's party.The Damage Done:Logan confronts Dick the night after Veronica tells her father about her rape. Mac lets Celia's father into their lives.Need you tonight:Veronica is twitchy. It's been a month since her and Logan.....you know.... Something must be done about the situation. Soon.Father Figure:Logan and Veronica discuss how she found out that she couldn't have children. Mac confronts Dick with some troubling information.Lay it on the Line:Dick tries to make amends to Veronica.Open Arms:Veronica and Logan look after Celia for the day.Doctor, Doctor:Veronica and Logan visit the fertility clinic and make some life changing decisions. Mac and Dick lean on each other when Celia ends up in the emergency ward.Heaven:Veronica and Logan help Mac and Dick celebrate Celia’s birthday and Christening.A Little Hope for the Holidays:That one Christmas Keith cut Logan some slack.





	(Covers) Broken Wings series + A Little Hope for the Holidays by EllieBear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Coming out of the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320332) by [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear). 
  * Inspired by [The Damage Done](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463027) by [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear). 
  * Inspired by [Need you tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6505609) by [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear). 
  * Inspired by [Father Figure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542320) by [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear). 
  * Inspired by [Lay it on the Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601009) by [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear). 
  * Inspired by [Open Arms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682048) by [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear). 
  * Inspired by [Doctor, Doctor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723445) by [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear). 
  * Inspired by [Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764743) by [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear). 
  * Inspired by [A Little Hope for the Holidays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868433) by [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear). 



 

* * *

 

Sources:

 


End file.
